Beauty of Annihilation
"Burn all things away, Boa." A very powerful mute Soul Drive who belongs to Cereza Salvatore. This Soul Drive contains the power to make volatile constructs. The way the Soul Drive works is wrapped in a mystery that only Cereza understands. While this Soul Drive isn't as durable as others, it's strength is incredible. It's evolution potential is matched by so few others. Previous Life Before her death, Abellona Salvatore, was a shield maiden from England who had left her homeland and joined the Vikings. She burned with a fierceness that was unmatched by all those around her. She was fueled by an intense rage and overwhelming love for battle. She was often referred to as a true Beserker that was unlike that of any other before her. Her most noticeable feature was the fact that instead of storming into battle with sword and shield, she went to battle with sword and chain. She would bathe the chain in oil and set it ablaze. She would choke the life out of all those who opposed her and burn whatever soul they had with flames said to be lit by Hel herself. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Strength - Boa's strength far exceeds most Soul drives, enough so that she could lift eleven tons when enraged. * Thermal Resistance - When active, both Boa and Cereza are immune to intense heat and the force of their own and other explosions around her. It's to be noted that even though she is immune to the heat and force of explosions, shrapnel can still affect her. * Volatile Constructs - Boa can create and launch bombs, explosives and other volatile constructs that have various yields, ranging from small explosions to near-nuclear blasts. These bombs may be composed of energy, element, biological matter, or simply normal bombs. Whatever is turned into a bomb is of Cereza's choosing. ** Volatility - Boa can turn items "Volatile." When an item becomes volatile, it sets ablaze with a mystic flame imbued with Nixus. This flame doesn't follow the rules of normal fire. According to Cereza, this flame can even burn the soul of those affected by it, preventing the wound from ever being healed. ** Fog of War - Since Boa can turn nearly everything into a bomb, the smoke and debris that results from an explosion can be ignited, causing a secondary explosion. ** Stone Bullet - Boa picks up a random pebble imbuing the small stone with it's power turning it into a small bomb with the explosive power of a hand grenade. She then throws this pebble with the speed and precision of a bullet firing from a gun. ** Beauty of Annihilation - Boa's ultimate technique, random individual items around Cereza turn into bombs. The range increases as time goes on. Potentially making the explosion the size of a city. * Hel's Restraint - Boa manifests a flaming chain which can be used in multiple ways. This chain is always "Volatile" and binds both the host and drive, burning them slowly. The longer it's wrapped around an opponent the more irreparable damage it does over time. ** Absolution - Boa imbues the restricted target with her energy. The target, if a soul drive, is burned away into nothing. Afterwards the host is set ablaze, the fire is put out if Cereza instructs Boa to put it out. Trivia * Beauty of Annihilation's attire is that of a typical viking shield maiden, however this is odd because Beauty of Annihilation is of british descent. * Beauty of Annihilation's Irises glow an orange red when she uses her powers. She also seems to growl when she does. * Cereza calls her Soul Drive unlike other Soul Host. Instead of saying the full name of her Soul Drive, Cereza says "Boa."